


Chocolate and coffee

by Ta_Ma



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Dessert & Sweets, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22713922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ta_Ma/pseuds/Ta_Ma
Summary: Just a little Valentine's Day Fluff because, why not?
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Comments: 9
Kudos: 53





	Chocolate and coffee

Rafael is so immersed in the document that he is going over that it takes him almost a minute to notice Detective Carisi standing awkwardly by his office’s door. He is wearing a black coat, a plaid scarf and there are rests of snow on his hair and shoulders, Rafael wasn’t even aware that it was snowing until right now, when, just to check that Carisi is coming from the same universes, he has looked out of the window and it is, in fact, snowing.

“Morning, Counselor,” the detective says now that he has been noticed. 

“Morning, Carisi” he answers putting down the document he has been working on “to what do I owe the pleasure?” 

Barba loves bugging Carisi from the very first day. In the beginning, any quip from him would get the Staten Islander flustered and God knows how much the prosecutor enjoyed making him stutter and blush. Nowadays the younger man’s reaction to Barba’s snarky comments is quite different, he has gained confidence and they even call themselves friends, so he usually gives back as hard as he gets and Rafael enjoys it even more, but apparently today Carisi is short for words. And he is blushing, now that Barba is looking at him, or maybe it is just the cold. 

“I… The Lieu wanted me to drop these by,” he says and shows the stack of manila folders that he is carrying. 

“Sure,” he says reaching out from where he is seating at his desk. Carisi has to walk closer to hand him the documents. Then he keeps standing by the prosecutor’s desk with his hands in his pockets as if he is waiting for something. “Is there anything else?”

“Hm… Well” Barba is too busy for this nonsense and as cute as the younger man looks standing awkwardly before him, he really needs to get his job done. He does not say so, but he does go on reading the document from before, then there is a noise and he sees Carisi suddenly bent over looking for something he must have dropped. Rafael goes back to the document, again. 

“Right. Sorry” Carisi says rapping his knuckles against the table. “I’ll let you go back to work then”

“Thanks”

“See you. Have a good day, Counselor” 

“You too, Carisi”

—————————

It is not until a couple of hours later when Rafael’s back is starting to ache and he realizes that he is getting hungry that he notices the small red box on his desk. For a minute he is dreading its content because the memory of the death threats is still fresh on his mind and he debates if he should call Carisi. Not Liv, Carisi. 

And then his mind fills in the blank and reminds Rafael that the last person to be inside his office apart from himself has been the detective. He remembers Carisi dropping something and picking it up, and he thinks that if the box had been in the same spot, as bright red as it is, he or Carisi would have noticed its presence. 

He looks at his phone for a moment, pondering if calling the detective to ask if he has left a red box on his desk might be too much when he notices the date. February, the 14th, Valentine’s Day. And suddenly all the anxiety in his stomach turns into butterflies because Sonny Carisi has just left him a Valentine’s gift. 

At last, he decides to open the box and he is not disappointed. Inside there are five heart-shaped chocolates and a small note. He takes one, smells it, and its coffee aroma makes his mouth water, so without any second thoughts, he pops it in his mouth and it’s so good. Dark chocolate filled with coffee-flavored truffle is just the perfect mix and the note is just as perfect. 

_ If you are not too busy, would you be my Valentine? _

_ S. _

He checks the time and he might still have time for a quick surprise before lunch so he leaves his office and takes a lift to the precinct. He walks inside the bullpen and notices how quiet it is, Carisi is at his desk typing something and he doesn’t notice Barba walking up to him. Who does notice is Rollins, who is just beaming at him for some strange reason. 

He waits before Carisi’s desk and has to clear his throat to claim the detective’s attention, who immediately blushes at the sight of him. 

“Since you brought me dessert, I am buying you lunch,” he says as seriously as he can and then he cracks a smile “if you are no too busy, of course”. 

“No, I…” Carisi scrambles for words “I didn’t think you…” he looks so nervous that it is adorable and then he stops, breathes in and smiles shyly. “Yes, sure,” he says and stands up. 

“Good,” Rafael says and he starts walking towards the elevators without looking back, sure that Carisi is following. 

When they are inside the elevator, alone, Rafael turns to Sonny and gestures for him to come closer.

“I am going to deny ever saying this, but…” he whispers “you are fucking adorable”. The younger man is blushing and Rafael raises a hand to pet his neck and then, even closer and lower he asks “Can I kiss you?”

Sonny nods vehemently and Rafael kisses him. 

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I have to finish 'Don't Make Assumptions' and I am working on it, but it is Valentine's Day and I thought you'd like a bit of fluff. ^^


End file.
